


Old Time's Sake

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master captures Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 166

The Master began to chuckled when the Doctor recognized the most recent prisoner, the rebellion's leader in South America. "Is there any reason I shouldn't have my Toclafane shred her skin from her bones while she's still alive?" he asked.

Jo turned to the Master, expression serene. "You won't do that," she said. "Not to me."

For just a moment, the Master's grin faltered. He walked behind her, wrapped one arm around her shoulders, cupped her chin with his free hand. "My dear Miss Grant. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to set you free."

He snapped her neck.


End file.
